4 Years Later
by Tori9226
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are finally togeather, but something happens when she goes home to her time for a few times. The well seals itself, she can't get back. What will happen? I suck at summeries, just pretty please R&R and tell me what you think!


Kagome sat in front of a large lake, the stars in the sky reflection off its surface. She heard a rustle in the trees and spun around in alarm.

"Relax, it's just me."

"Oh. Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said, turning back around and gazing at the stars once more. Inuyasha sat down beside her.

"How come you are out here alone?" he asked softly.

"I dunno. It's nice to sit here and see the stars. I don't see them much in my era. It's beautiful here," she replied.

"Beautiful," he wasn't looking at the stars.

And Kagome had noticed. She looked up at him, and his face turned slightly pink. Kagome smiled, a light blush staining her cheeks as well. i 'Now or never….' /i She thought.

"Inuyasha I love –" his lips were on hers before she could finish. Kagome immediately began to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist, while he ran a hand through her hair.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, after pulling away. "Will you be my mate?"

Kagome gazed up into those golden eyes she had come to love so much. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Yes," she whispered against his lips.

He smiled and brought his lips down to hers in a heated kiss. Soon the pair was completely oblivious to the world around them.

The next evening Kate had to go back to her time for a few days.

"I'll be back in 3 days, I just need to get a few things. I haven't been home in almost a month.

Inuyasha didn't want her to go, but he understood that she needed to see her family. Kagome placed a soft kiss on his lips before disappearing into the well.

That was 4 years ago. Kagome had tried many, many times to get back, but to no avail. The well wouldn't let her through. She couldn't get back to Inuyasha. And he couldn't get to her.

Kagome sat on her bed. It was 4 years to the day since she had seen i him /i . Tears welled up in her eyes at the though. She headed downstairs, slid on her shoes, and headed outside. She walked over the shade of the sacred tree, and sat down, leaning against the trunk. She closed her eyes, and the thoughts of him flooded her mind.

She remembered their first meeting, all the times they had faught over something stupid, the countless times he had rescued her. She remembered their bigger battles like Kaguya, and the 4 War Gods.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. She sat by the tree for a while before heading to the well house. She slid open the door, and walked in, leaving the door open for light. Tears streaked down her face. She sat on the edge of well in silence for what seemed like hours until…

"Sis?" the voice made her jump, and she slid off the edge of the well. She braced herself for ground….

But it never came.

She opened her eyes and saw the fimalliar blue glow surrounding her. Her feet touched ground a moment later, and she looked up. She didn't see the roof of the well house, but the bright blue sky. She climbed up the vine and climbed over the edge of the well. i 'I-I'm back' /i she thought.

She walked towards the Sacred Tree, looking for i him /i , but she never saw him. But she saw a new home, a few yards behind the Sacred Tree. She heard voices coming from it. She thought she recognized one. She knocked on the door.

"Hold on!" cried the familiar voice.

The door opened and eyes met. They stared at each other for a long moment before Sango launched herself at Kagome.

"Kagome! Your back!" tears formed in both girls eyes. "How did you get back?"

"I fell into the well and it let me through, Oh gods I missed you!" Kagome replied.

"Come in! I want to know what happened. And I'm guessing you want to know what's been going on here," Sango said, ushering Kagome inside.

Kagome stepped inside and found herself in a big open room, with Miroku sitting in the middle, with a young girl sitting in his lap. He was reading to her. She looked a lot like Sango, her long dark hair pulled back, and she had Miroku's eyes.

"Who was that Sango?" Miroku asked, not even looking up

"See for yourself," she said stepping aside.

"K-Kagome? Is that you?" Miroku stammered, standing up. The young girl looked up, confused.

"Er….hi Miroku," Kagome said. Miroku pulled her into an embrace.

"Kagome! It's been so long!" Miroku said, pulling away. The young girl came up beside him.

"Papa, who is she?" she asked.

"Takara, this is Kagome. From 500 years in the future," Miroku said, smiling. "Kagome, this is Takara. My daughter."

Kagome smiled as Takara came up and hugged her. "Mama and Papa have told me so much about you!"

Kagome looked up at Miroku and Sango, who were smiling at her and their daughter. Kagome stood up when she heard a voice coming from the door.

"Kagome!?"

Kagome turned around, but before she could see who had called out to her, something collided.

"Kagome! It's you! Your back!" Shippo cried.

"Shippo! I missed you so much!" Kagome said, hugging her adoptive son. He pulled away after a moment, and Kagome got a good look of him.

"You've grown!" she exclaimed. Shippo had grown a few inches, and his hair had gotten a bit longer.

"When – how?" Shippo stammered.

"I'll explain later," she had just noticed the cloth on Miroku's right hand was gone. "Miroku, your hand! You-"

"Yes, we defeated Naraku. Just last year. It was difficult. We left Takara with Kaede for 2 months while we tracked him down. How was extremely hard to beat, it took us almost an entire day," Sango said.

"So, the Jewl…." Kagome whispered.

"Yep, we got all of it. Well all but the two shards you have," said Miroku.

Kagome reached into her pocket, and pulled out the two shards she kept with her at all times. She handed them to Sango, and she walked into another room, coming back with the full Jewl a moment later. She placed it on a high shelf.

"So Kagome, tell us, how did you get back?" Sango asked.

Kagome told them the story of how she fell into the well.

"Could any of you tell me where Inuyasha is?" She asked softly.

"He spends most of his time up in the Sacred Tree now, or by the well," Miroku said.

"I'm going to look for him. I'll be back by sundown. I promise," she said, heading outside.

A cold autumn breeze flew around her as she stepped outside. She looked up into the high branches of the Sacred Tree, but she didn't see the familiar red of Inuyasha's haori. She started towards the Well.

And then she saw him.

He was sitting by the well, a very sad expression on his face. He was leaned back against the well, staring up into the sky, where the sun was slowly starting to fall into the Horizon. 'I don't have much time before Miroku and Sango come looking for me…'she thought.

She started to walk over to him, but he didn't seem to hear or smell her. When she was a couple of yards away, she whispered

"Inu…yasha?"

His head jerked up, and turned to face her. The depressed look in his eyes disappeared, and became a mix of emotions.

"Ka-Kagome?" he choked out, his voice cracking.

Kagome walked over to him, dropping to her knees beside him. She looked up and golden eyes me brown.

"Whe-" he started.

"Today. I fell into the well, and it let me through." She cut him off.

His eyes never left hers. After a moment, Inuyasha finally managed to tear his eyes away from hers, taking in the rest of her body. She had on jeans with a plain red tank top, her hair was flowing in the breeze, and the setting sun was reflecting in her eyes. His eyes lingered on his mark on her shoulder.

"Kagome…" he whispered. Then, before she could even blink, his lips crashed into hers in a passionate kiss. His arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. After she pulled away a moment later, he rested his forehead on hers.

"I've missed you so much Kagome. I love you so much," Inuyasha whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

Kagome looked up at him. "I love you too," she whispered as the last rays of light disappeared. A cold breeze cut through the air, making Kagome shiver. Inuyasha slid his haori around her, and pulled her into his lap, her back against his chest. He rested his head on her shoulder, placing a kiss on his mark.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes. Kagome tensed.

"Relax, it's just Miroku and Sango," Inuyasha mumbled against her neck.

A second later, Miroku and Sango stepped into the clearing.

"Kagome, there you are. You had us worried. You said you'd be back by sundown," Sango said, smiling when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome together.

Miroku pulled Sango gently back through the trees, leaving the couple alone. Inuyasha stood up, pulling Kagome up with him. He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. He kissed her softly, before they headed back to Miroku and Sango's home.

THE END.

(A/N Okay, so what did you think? Please R&R and tell me what you think. This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. Please pardon any spelling or grammar mistakes. I love writing, but I'm working on improving spelling and grammar. Not exactly my strong points.)


End file.
